


It's Only Us... Maybe

by BeccaAnn50



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Bribery, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnn50/pseuds/BeccaAnn50
Summary: Ian and Mickey go for a romantic honeymoon that was supposed to be care free but after talking for hours.... maybe it's not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one so don't judge me on how terrible I am

"You may now kiss your... husband... or whatever." Iggy, Mickeys brother, puts out. Mickey turns his head to glare at his nincompoop of a sibling as Ian, his now husband, laughs.  
"This isn't funny, Ian. Iggy, I thought we agreed that I wouldn't kick your ass for stealing my brand new car and wreaking it if you did this." Iggy just rolls his eyes.Ian leans in and gingerly kisses Mickey, everyone cheers. Both boys' face grows red. They walk down the aisle grabbing each other's hand as the crowd throws rice and blows bubbles on them.  
"Ian!!" He turns his head to find, Fiona, his second eldest sibling, screeches. She runs up to him and huge his dearly. Little Liam, Ians youngest sibling, hugs his waist. The middle two, Debbie and Carl, slams into him almost causing him to ram into the wall of the Church.  
"God guys, chill out. I wanna be able to walk when we get to ri-" Mickey's attention is instantly grabbed when he hears Ian almost expose where they're going.  
"Hahah" Ian laughs nervously.  
"You still haven't told him where you're going?" Fiona asks.  
"No I haven't, he'll just have to wait and see." Ian smiles at the bashful Mickey behind Fiona.  
"Ya' know, the person who asked their husband to marry them should be the one planning and hiding the secret honeymoon... asshole." Mickey scoff.  
"Awe baby," Ian comes up and wraps his arms around Mikey's shoulders, pulling him in, "if you wanted to do something, you shoulda told me." Mickey just glanced up and pecks him on the lips.  
"Probably" he says.  
"Alllll right everyone!" Frank, Ians father, announces, "as you know, I run a homele-"  
"Shut the fuck up, Frank." All of the five siblings yelled. Frank just looks at them, appalled. He is ushered away by Kevin and Veronica.  
"Hey, where is Lip?" Mickey whispers to Ian.  
"Ya know, I have no clue. He was at the ceremony, I'll ask Fiona." He turns to shout at her "Hey Fi! Where's Lip?" She just shruged her shoulders and turned back to Debbie.  
"And where's my sist- God damnit!" Mickey cursed. Ian just giggled. "Again, this isn't funny. They can't keep doing this, they're practically siblings now, it's gross." That just made Ian laugh more. Mickey decided that it wasn't worth his time and pulls his arms up so that they're squished by his and Ians chest. He rests his head on Ian's chest plate, tucking his head under Ians chin. The taller boy just pulls him impossibly closer. He feels safe and sound when they stand like this.

Mandy and Lip come stumbling in ten minutes later. Lips hair all a mess and Mandy’s skirt hiked up on her hip. Everyone just shakes their head and continues talking. Mickey strides over to his sister and punches her in the arm.  
“What the fuck, Mickey. What was that for?” She scoffed.  
“Quit screwing your brother in law. That’s gross.” Mickey whispered loudly.  
“ WOW MICKEY” she yells. “I’M SORRY I’M FUCKING MY BROTHER.” Ian just laughs as Lip ducks into the bathroom.  
“Ian, tell your husband to leave me alone” Mandy whines.  
“Sorry, Mands. I agree with him. That’s gross.” His nose crinkle when he said gross. Mickey comes over and hugs Ian “ha” he says. Mandy scoff and walks away.  
“Okay you guys, time to go. The limo is here.” Sheila, Karens mom says. The boys say goodbye to their siblings and thanks everyone for coming.  
“Can you tell me where we’re going now?” Mickey prods.  
“No, baby. I can’t. I will when we land. Okay?”  
“ Whatever. I’m going to sleep on the ride to the plane.” Mickey yawns.  
“Mick, it’s like a ten minute drive.”  
“Yeah, so?” Mickey questions.  
“If I blow you, will you stay up?” Ian’s eyes glow from the street lights as they pass under them.  
“Hell yeah” Mickey says. Ian rolls up the privacy screen. As the screen goes up, the driver looks in the rearview mirror. He had a look in his eye. He has seen this a few times. “Babe, where are we going” Mickey whined. “Shush.” Ian said. “We’ll be there soon. “Uggghh. I’m so tired of not knowing. Just tell me!” “Be patient. You’re starting to piss me off.” Ian said irritated. Mickey just scoffed. The plane landed and the boys stood to get their stuff; a baby near by started to cry. Ian’s eyes gleamed. “Excuse me, Ma’am, how old is your son?” ] “He’s four months. His name is Karson, with K.” The lady said. Ian just smiled. “He’s so handsome,” Ian leaned down to talk to the baby, “aren’t you! You’re so cute!” He cooed for a few seconds then realized Mickey was still standing there; he turned. “What the fuck was that Gallagher?” Mickey asked with a shocked look in his eye. “ You never talked to Yvgeny like that.” “Yes I did you just never paid attention. You didn’t like him anyways.” Mickey looked at his new husband with such hurt that Ian almost wanted to say sorry. “I loved that ki-” He couldn’t finish because someone behind them coughed as to say ‘MOVE YOU MOTHER FUCKER’, Mickey just looked at Ian one more time and turned. He looked down and started walking. Ian followed. They arrived inside and sat, waiting for the cab driver to call and say they were there. “Baby, I’m sorry. I know how much you liked Yvvy. I don’t know why I said that. I know that Lana shouldn’t have taken him back to Russia.” Mickey just looked at him and shook his head. His eyes were wet. “Yeah, me too. I miss him so much. It hurt, Ian, it really does.” He looked down at his shoes. It takes three minutes for the cab to get there; when it finally does Ian sighs with relief. They stand and walk to the door; Mickey walks out first. Ian knew he messed up. “Babe, you okay?” Ian asks as he caresses his thigh. “No, haha” he says. “I miss Yevvy. I want him back.” “Let’s get him back then.” Ian says. “Let’s make a deal with Svet. We can tell her she can have him for six months and we can have him for the same amount.” Mickey just looks at him. “Baby, we could do it. I have Fiona and Debbie, they could help. You have Mandy. We could have Kev and V talk to Svet.” “Ian, that’s a great idea. We could do it. What time is it?” “Um, 2:30, why?” Ian asks. “It 12:30 in Russia. She’s halfway into her shift. Give me the phone.” Ian hands him the phone. It rings a few times but gets put through to voicemail. “Svetlana, call me. It’s Mickey, Mickey Milkovich.” He hangs up the phone. “Ian, we could do this.


End file.
